


Easter at the Manor

by newt_scamander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Snatchers, harry and draco broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco sees the Snatchers bringing in their newest cargo he has no idea that his old lover will be among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter at the Manor

The clouds were heavy and low to the ground, occasionally forming a dark grey cover close to the ground. Thunder rolled outside and lightning flashed, but no rain fell. It was like the sky was too scared to let the drops escape. 

Draco had watched the Snatchers drag them in; a boy he recognized as Dean Thomas from Gryffindor, a goblin, and three other figures. One of them had blazing red hair, the other bushy dark brown hair. The third had black hair and though his face was hideously swollen, Draco would’ve recognized him anywhere. Harry. His Harry. 

He nearly fell off the window seat, heart beating wildly out of fear for his past lover. He caught his bracelet, rubbing it anxiously and praying to whatever deity that his eyes deceived him, that Harry was off somewhere in some godforsaken village or forest and not here. It had warmed every other time he touched it, he just needed it one more time. 

The stone stayed cold. 

But Draco was calm. He had to be. Not because he was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn’t cry- his father had cried more over the last month than Draco had ever seen- but because he had never stopped loving Harry and he would never stop stop caring for him, doing his best to protect him. And he had to stay calm. 

He looked out the window again but he knew it was no good. 

“What is this?” His mother demanded. 

“We’re here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named!” Greyback rasped and Draco’s skin crawled- he was the monster, the one that had turned him a year and a half ago.

“Who are you?” Narcissa reworded her previous question. 

“You know me! Fenrir Greyback! We’ve caught Harry Potter!”

The air in the manor thickened. He could hear his mum’s sharp gasp and the sound of shuffling; he decided his own noises would be masked if he move in time so he did, quick as a flash and he was at the top of the staircase, listening closely. His wand slid out of the holster on his forearm. 

“I know ‘e’s swollen, ma’am, but it’s ‘im.” A new voice interjected. “If you look a bit closer, you’ll see ‘is scar. And this ‘ere, see the girl? The Mudblood who’s been traveling with ‘im, ma’am! There’s no doubt it’s ‘im and we’ve got his wand as well! “‘Ere ma’am.”

There was silence but Draco was almost sure he could hear Harry breathing. 

“Bring them in.” His mother said shortly.   
There was more shuffling, a grunt of pain and then his mother’s voice again. “Follow me. my son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know.”

Draco’s throat clenched. He would be allowed to see Harry. Even a quick glance would be good enough for him- but he would have to pretend he didn’t recognize him. 

“What is this?” His father drawled and Draco sped down the stairs. He wouldn’t leave Harry with Lucius, not for a moment. 

“They say they’ve got Potter. Draco, come here.” His mother’s voice was soothing, as if she wasn’t asking her son to hand over a boy the same age as he.

Draco stepped forward, not looking at Harry. He wanted to prolong it as much as he could, protect him until the last moment. 

“Well boy?” the werewolf rasped again, his yellowed fingernails digging into Harry’s scalp and shoving him into greater relief. It wasn’t kind; Harry’s face was huge, shiny and pink, every feature distorted by what Draco hoped was a Stinging Jinx and not something irreparable done by the Snatchers. HIs black hair was long, his thin white scars spread further across his face, still stemming from his right temple. There was a dark shadow along his jaw, not quite a bruise but almost. He wasn’t looking at Draco but his throat clenched and he had to force himself to keep calm. 

“Well, Draco?” His father whispered. “Is it? Is it Harry Potter?” 

“I can’t- I can’t be sure.” He moved away slightly, the noise that escaped Greyback’s mouth was anything but pleasant or encouraging. 

“But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!” Draco had rarely heard his father so excited. “Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-”

“Now, we aren’t forgetting who actually caught, I hope, Mr. Malfoy.” Greyback drawled and Draco was utterly disgusted- all the monster cared about was his Galleons. 

His father seemed to share the sentiment. “Of course not, of course not!” He pushed Draco away and he was grateful for the chance, to be able to look away and try to formulate a plan. “What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?” 

“That wasn’t us.” The Snatcher replied indignantly.

“Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me. There’s something there, it could be the scar, stretched tight...Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?” 

There was nowhere Draco could go, his father had him by the collar. He could see Harry up close now and he felt sick. 

“I don’t know.” He shook his head and his father shoved him away, towards his mother.

“We had better be certain, Lucius.” Narcissa called, in that same dead voice she used whenever Draco was going to be punished. “Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord...They say this is his”- His mother held up a wand that was definitely not Harry’s- “but it does not resemble Ollivander’s description...If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing...Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?”

“What about the Mudblood, then?” Greyback growled and the Snatchers yanked Harry away, replacing him with Hermione. She looked at Draco desperately. 

“Wait,” Narcissa said sharply. “Yes- yes, she was in Madam Malkin’s with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn’t it the Granger girl?”

“I… maybe...yeah.” 

“But then, that’s the Weasley boy!” Lucius shouted. “It’s them, Potter’s friends-Draco, look at him, isn’t it Arthur Weasley’s son, what’s his name-?” 

Draco turned around as Ron was shoved in Hermione’s place. “Yeah. It could be.”

The drawing door opened and Draco could hear his aunt’s voice. “What is this? What’s happened, Cissy?” His aunt walked around the four of them, staring hungrily at Hermione. “But surely, this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?”

“Yes, yes, it’s Granger! And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends caught at last!”

“Potter!” Bellatrix shrieked, taking several steps back to better look Harry over. “Are you sure? Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!” She began to roll up her left sleeve, her finger brushing over the scar lightly, sending a chill through Draco’s body. 

“I was about to call him!”Lucius insisted, sounding for all the world a petulant child, his bony fingers closing over Bellatrix’s wrist. “I shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority-”

“Your authority!” Bellatrix sneered, trying desperately to free herself. “You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!”

“This is not-”

Draco couldn’t take it a moment longer, he slipped out of the drawing room and back up the stairs- he needed to calm down. There was a draught of Calming Potion- though he hated it- in his bedside table. If he could just take it perhaps he could come up with a plan to help Harry. 

He did make it- instead of calming him the potion made him fall asleep, slumped over on his bed. It was only when he heard his aunt yell, the word Crucio sending a jolt of pain down his spine- was she using it on Harry? 

He bolted down the stairs and was halfway relieved when he saw Hermione laying on the floor, Bellatrix’s wand sending red sparks into the already convulsing girl. But Harry was safe and that’s all he could think about.

“How did you get into my vault?” Bellatrix roared. “Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?”

“We only met him tonight!” Hermione sobbed. “We’ve never been inside your vault...It isn’t the real sword! It’s a copy, just a copy!”

“A copy! Oh, a likely story!”

“But we can find out easily!” Lucius announced. “Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!” 

Draco obeyed, gnawing on his lip. He made his way to the cellar, holding his wand and sending a hundred million ‘sorry’s to Harry. “Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don’t try anything… Or I’ll kill you!” 

The prisoners obeyed and Draco fumbled into the darkness before remembering that he was a wizard and casting a simple lighting charm. He held his wand out and spotting Harry next to the little goblin. He looked no worse for wear so he dragged the goblin up the stairs and put his wand out. 

Moments later there was a crack, one Draco recognized as the sound Dobby made whenever he Disapparated. His stomach warmed. There was a way out, his boy would be okay. 

But his father had heard too. 

“What was that? Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar? Draco- no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check.” 

The man squeaked- he was becoming more and more rodent esque as time passed- but obeyed for fear of what might happen if he didn’t. “Stand back. Stand away from the door. I am coming in.”

Draco turned his attention from the cellar to his aunt as she finished up her nasty handiwork on Granger before turning to the goblin. 

“Well? Is it the true sword?”

“No, it is a fake.” 

“Are you sure? Quite sure?” His aunt pressed. 

“Yes.” 

Relief broke across her face, all tension drained from it.

“Good,” she said, and with a casual flick of her wand she slashed another deep cut into the goblin’s face and he dropped with a yell at her feet. She kicked him aside. “And now,” she said in a voice that burst with triumph, “we call the Dark Lord.” And she pushed back her sleeve and touched her forefinger to the Dark Mark. 

It burned Draco’s arm, such horrific burning as one has never felt before and Draco only wanted it to be over. 

“And I think, we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her.” 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Ron burst into the drawing room, holding the wand that had previously belonged to Peter Pettigrew clutched in his hand. Bellatrix wheeled around, her wand pointed at Ron. “Expelliarmus!” he roared, pointing Wormtail’s wand at Bellatrix, and hers flew into Harry’s outstretched hand. Lucius, Narcissa and Greyback wheeled around; Harry yelled Stupefy! and Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth. Draco found himself hexxing everything around himself and he saw Harry fall to the ground and roll behind a sofa.

“STOP OR SHE DIES!” 

Draco saw Harry peek up over the edge of the sofa; Hermione was being supported by Bellatrix, the girl seemed to be unconscious. Bellatrix was holding a short silver knife to her throat.

“Drop your wands.” She whispered and not even the torrent of rain and lightning outside was so utterly frightening as this. “Drop them, or we’ll see exactly how filthy her blood is!”

Ron was rigid, his face as pale as Draco had ever seen it. He was still holding Wormtail’s wand and his fingers were twitching. Harry’s fingers were wrapped around Bellatrix’s and he was standing straight up.   
“I said. drop them!” she screeched, pressing the blade onto Hermione’s throat. A small line of blood appeared. 

“Alright!” Harry shouted and dropped Bellatrix’s wand. Ron did the same with Wormtail’s. Both raised their hands to shoulder height. 

“Good!” she leered. “Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!” She looked for some sort of reaction but got none from Harry- though the thought of Harry dying so sickened Draco. He was so close to Harry, he could smell him as he picked up the wands. He smelled vaguely of coconut shampoo. He wanted to use his wands and blast his aunt apart for daring to threaten him but he could not. Dissatisfied, she continued. “Now.” She started as Draco returned with the wands. “Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of the Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight.”

At that last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then with a creak and an ominous jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside with a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal, falling on top of Hermione and the goblin. Glittering shards flew in all directions and Draco stumbled forward, trying to cover his already stinging and bloodied face. 

The next thing he knew he felt something tugging and let go; he forced his eyes open and saw Harry, looking as fierce and passionate as he’d ever seen him. Harry fired a triple stunning spell, sending the werewolf flying against the wall. 

“Draco! Are you alright?” He heard his mother ask but he was already fading out, the pain overwhelming him. He felt himself be dragged away, into a quiet dark room where he lay for what felt like several years with only the image of Harry sustaining him.

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend! 
> 
> The stone Draco touches on his bracelet is a Carnelian stone that Draco has charmed to warm whenever Harry or himself touch it. Harry has his on a necklace.
> 
> Faceclaim for this Harry can be found at: http://rrroux.tumblr.com/post/130168663726/i-think-full-view-does-this-more-justice-had


End file.
